


Sins

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Beads, Kinkplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Over stimulation, Overstimulation, Solo, Watersports, dildo, jbj nsfw, kink play, large dildo, marked watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Saggyun uses time by himself dragging orgasm after orgasm out from himself using his body and his toys.





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Watersports is within the story. They are marked, about 2/3rds down.
> 
> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Watersports are marked, roughly two thirds down.

 

Hands smoothed down the front of Sanggyun’s bare chest. He looked at himself in the mirror and let in a low, slow breath. He’d planned on a normal shower but the temptation to relieve some stress was far too great. He watched his own hands in the mirror as they went down, touching around his abdomen and then playing with the short hairs at his crotch. The hard length of his cock struck out, needy and sensitive. With a low noise, he smoothed a hand over the velvety flesh and offer a few strokes.

He had decided to play before undressing so he’d gone and grabbed some of his personal, favorite toys. Having previously made sure the door was locked, he turned confidently from the mirror now and looked at the edge of the tub. It was wide enough to let his dildo suction cup to the porcelain, the sides not too high. This particular one of his was thick, curved on the last third part. Each inch was ribbed, the length also lidded with studs. The gorgeous light color of it made him love his toy all the more.

Grabbing the lubrication, he got down on his knees in front of the tub, the soft flesh of his lower legs pressing into the plush bathroom rug. He worked so his legs were spread, backside hovering halfway down towards his heels. The sound of the tube opening was loud in the empty bathroom but he didn’t mind. In fact, it made him grin in a lopsided way. The room-temperature lube spread over his hand and he wiggled a bit with anticipation. Leaning forward a little, the dildo almost right in his face, he put his hand back and slide his slick fingers along his crack. He rolled his lower lip between his teeth as a groan slipped from him, the first finger pressing into his backside.

THe finger glided in like heaven and he rolled his hips back into the press. He pushed in as deep as he could and pumped a few times, loving the feeling. Then, he added the second one and winced at the minor stretch. Licking his lips, his mind not registering the images his eyes processed, he pumped the two fingers into himself slowly. Rocking his hips with the motions, he stuck out his tongue and lewdly licked the tip of the dildo and wrapped his lips around it, eyes closing. He allowed the object to stifle his noises as he spread his fingers, working the tight muscles inside of himself to relax. Eyes sliding closed, he worked to cover the top of the dildo with saliva as he pushed in the third finger.

It made him hungry for the object in his mouth to be elsewhere. Pulling his mouth off, he slipped his fingers from inside himself and lifted carefully up. Focusing on not tightening himself back up too much, the male rose up and grasped hold with both hands to the side of the tub. He tossed a leg over the edge and moved to stand just above the dildo. Applying more than a generous amount of lube, he spread it over the thick dildohead.

Tongue poking gently from between lips, he lowered himself onto the toy, working his hips until the ribbed toy seated deep into his body. It spread him nice and wide, keeping him nice and full. The slick way it sounded as he went up and down, the silicon touching everywhere in the most glorious ways, was lewd.

Sanggyun flexed his strong, bare limbs as he gripped the tub and rode the toy, muscles in his face twitching. Once he knew that he would glide perfectly up and down-and a few more strokes after for good measure-he stilled.

Seating himself so the toy burrowed deep into his ass, he reached over for another toy. Smiling, sliding his tongue out to curve part of his lip, he pulled up the small, round vibrator. It wrapped around his thigh with a strap and slid over his cockhead. He placed it perfectly so it wrapped around his tip and then shifted on the dildo inside of him. It made him grunt, taking in a slow breath of pleasure.

With the flick of a finger, the vibrator turned on and he gasped, head tilting back slowly. He braced both hands on the side of the tub and started to ride the silicone toy. He straightened his back the best he could, hands braced, and started a nice rhythm. The cold of the tub felt nice, a good contrast to the heat of his flesh the more worked up he got. He tilted his head forward, brows furrowed as the vibration on the tip started getting the better of him and he could feel his muscles shaking. It wouldn’t take long for him to fall apart at this rate.

Biting the inside of a cheek in order to keep himself from making a ton of noise, Sanggyun closed his eyes, forcing his legs to flex and work his body up. The dildo slipped through him, grinding against the most sensitive of his insides, and he trembled on the way back down. The moment he buried it back into himself, his body fell apart. The orgasm wasn’t a punch to the gut, but more like a tip over the edge. He didn’t see the way his fingers white-knuckled the white tub, or the way his legs trembled as his cum filled the the vibrator and spilled out the sides. He felt the rolling waves of his release like the ocean.

As he came back down, the world laid back down around him. Blinking a few times, eyes lidded, he groaned at the continuing vibration. Grimacing, he relaxed his tense muscles and started to push up. The feeling of his liquid spilling out more around his own cock had him give a shiver.

He raised off the dildo, glistening with how much lube he had used. It bobbed as he fully pulled off and swung a leg over so his feet were on the soft bath mat once more. Leaning down, making a face at the way the vibrator still tickled him deep in his nerves, he hooked a finger around the curved end to his beads. Pulling them up, he smiled and let out a low, trembling breath.

Gritting his teeth, he moved to kneel in front of the toilet. Careful not to tense up and tighten his backside, the idol lowered to his knees. Spreading them, he leaned forward to his elbows and groaned, his cock wanting to soften but the toy wrapped around the head was refusing that. Pressing his head to the toilet seat, closed, he reached back with one arm and grabbed the bottom bead. It was small and round, black. He thoroughly enjoyed this toy because of how it came out.

Licking his lips, he took the round bead and pressed it to the slick entrance. He felt with one finger how he was still somewhat spread open and then pushed in. The black object slipped in without hesitation and he tossed his head back, lips parted. The way his body twitched was unknown to him as he took the second bead and pressed it to his entrance. This one was taken a little less quickly, the roundness of it making him groan.

Sanggyun had six anal beads on the string in total. With the second one tightly clenched inside, he grabbed the third one. It was fractionally bigger, just as the other had been, and he pressed. This one took a little more time, fingers somewhat slippery. As it popped in with a slippery noise, his whole body flinched and he moaned, pushing his face into the cold that also existed on the back of the toilet lid. He could hear himself whine softly, the vibration making his cock sensitive. It was almost painfully but not quite.

Taking a small break from the beads, he carefully touched up his abdomen. He worked his fingers over the lines of his torso and then back down, offer a few light strokes that made him whine all the more. Face twisted up, he took the next bead in line and pressed. This one didn’t want to go in at first, so he spread his legs just that much more. With a soft noise, he felt it breach him and the feeling had his cock bob, a small tap from the vibrator hitting the porcelain of the toilet.

“Oh, fuck…” he moaned as the bead slid home and buried into his ass. He wasn’t done yet and that was fine with him, seeing as how that hadn’t been remotely painful. The bead up next was the fifth one and he did expect it to sting a little.

Rubbing the roundness of it against the slick flesh on his cheek side, the idol let out a careful breath. Swallowing, he pushed and his spine arched. He knew it would need more than gentle encouragement so he took no time giving continuous pressure. Shock spilled into his toes and all the way up to behind his eyeballs as the bead spread him and, before he knew it, the tight ring of his hole had swallowed the black object. A sliver of pain, more like an ache, only heightened his pleasure. Allowing his body to get used to the pressure inside, he breathed slow. There was only one bead left and then he was at his most favorite part.

Touching the tip of his finger up and down the top of his twitching cock, Sanggyun tried to ignore how fucking close to pain the vibration was. Swallowing hard once more, not aware of anything else around him at the moment, he grabbed the last bead.

He put more lube from the bottle on his hand so he could spread it over the black surface. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was glistening in the bathroom light. Legs still spread wide, he led the connected bead to his entrance. The pressure was unbelievably amazing as he pressed forward. His chest heaved, eyes unfocused, as the black toy slowly spread him open. He didn’t stop, knowing that the dildo’s base was bigger, if only by a little bit, than the last bead.

The way it sank into him was beautiful. He couldn’t see it but he had watched videos and that mental image was bright in his mind as the tight ring of his hole slid around the last half of the bead and it closed against his fingertips. His thighs actually trembled with the pleasure of how stuffed he was. Pressing his forehead to the porcelain, he knew he was a little sweaty.

With the vibration and feeling in his ass, he was so close to losing his mind. Knowing this, feeling it through his whole body, Sanggyun hooked the plastic circle at the end of the long string and started to pull. Tensing at the pleasure that finally tipped over to a sliver of pain, his backside spread back open as the biggest bead was pulled back out.

He breathed hard, working against his own body, as he encouraged the object out. His fingers felt the way his body spit it out and it had him whine, fighting off his orgasm. The vibration made it painful and he whimpered, feeling the string between beads glide between his flesh as his body edged ever closer to the end. The next one came out with a noisy pop and he felt the twitch in the sides of his feet that made his lips part and his world fall apart. The orgasm was sudden but not unexpected and he couldn’t help but buck his hips forward.

Cum spilled from him for the second time, filling the vibrator that still teased the underside of his cockhead. The creamy liquid spilled out and down, covering him in streaks of himself. His ass clenched on the remaining beads and he groaned, pleasure making it impossible to think or see. He couldn’t remember where he was until the orgasm slipped away.

With a twitch, he took the vibrator off and dropped it on the floor. It landed on the soft plush of the bath rug. He watched it, eyes hard to focus. Turning it off, he looked at his girth and curled his fingers around the length, stroking once and then twice, stopping with a wince. He still had to get the toys from his body so he took the now-messy hand and reached back.

Carefully, he leaned forward on the toilet again and raised up. Pain tickled his nerves as he pulled the bead from himself. The third one spilled from him with a pained noise but he noticed that it still felt good. Oh, so good. Shifting on his knees, he gripped the string and pulled for the next one in line. Due to how small they were, the next two practically spilled from him.

Sanggyun felt the last bead fall from him and his body went limp against the toilet. He heard the beads hitting the bath rug when he let them go. Letting out a few gentle breaths, he pushed up and looked down at himself. The hard length of his cock still jutted from the soft curls of his pubic hair. The strokes he had given earlier made the entire length of him glossy and glistening.

With a messy hand, he curled his hand around his purpled cock and sighed. Knowing it would sting but needing this, the idol stroked himself. He could feel the pull of flesh under his fingers, the way it bunched up at his tip, and he loved it. His face twisted between pain and pleasure as he worked himself up for a third time.

Even while his hand moved, he reached over for some of the other objects he had brought with. Carefully, still stroking, he ducked his head to put a leather collar on himself. It rested comfortingly across his collar, loose. Stilling his motions, he moved himself to the tub and chewed his lower lip, adoring the way thee chill felt. He groaned with pleasure as he slid down to lie, hand smoothing over the edge of the tub, moving around the dildo still sitting and looking proud.

Flat on his back, he tightened the collar just before it was too much. His eyes went to the toy and smiled, though he knew he couldn’t handle the ache it would give him to push that monster into himself with how sensitive he currently was. While he lowered his hands down once more to continue the stroking, he grasped his sack with the other hand and caressed them.

Closing his eyes, he worked his body, feeling the way the solid tub around him felt while he writhed in borderline pain. Arching, he planted his feet on the other side and thrust upwards, gaining hard breaths from himself. His hand went around his hip, pressing a finger to his entrance. He teased it, the stimulation almost too much. His senses were so focused on his cock that he couldn’t remember if his eyes were open or closed, or if any noise at all had occurred out of the bathroom.

-Beginning of watersports

He could feel the pleasure building, still a ways off, and decided to speed it on a little. He arched off his shoulders, body tense, as he stopped stroking. Holding the base of himself, he looked down and started at the needy way his cock looked. With a push and flex of his abdomen, his body released another kind of liquid. It wasn’t too yellow as he was hydrated, but it was obviously not cum.

Seeing the urine spill from him and color over his stomach had Sanggyun widen his eyes. Shifting, turned on completely, he brought his other hand back up. As his bladder spilled slowly from him, he smoothed a hand over his stomach and moved the pee over his abs. Some pooled into his belly button and he gasped. It made him see stars and he stroked himself, the remaining of his bladder coming to color his lower half before ending, though he didn’t stop masturbating.

With the sight of his belly button full, he couldn’t help but stroke hard and fast. He threw his head back, arching hard, as he could feel the urine moving over his skin. He felt the way it flicked out of his belly button, but only faintly. Toes curling, he grimaced through the pain of how this hurt, veins in his neck sticking out.

Glancing down, feeling himself get close again, he pushed a finger into his belly button and watched the yellow liquid press out, overfill, and spill over his side. It sent him over the edge and he gave a small cry of pain, face twisted. His body tensed, hands forced to stop as he dribbled out as much cum as his body could muster after the first two. He shuddered in a breath the moment he could, body shaking with it. He groaned hard, feeling the pulsing way his cock pushed out his orgasm under his fingers.

-end of watersports

Sanggyun lied there for a short time after the pleasure had ebbed away. He had made a mess and it needed cleaning but he was in some kind of personal heaven at the moment. Eyes closed, he let himself relax from breathing ragged to fairly normal.

When he did start to move, he was stiff and sensitive, every movement gaining a wince from him. Sighing softly, he turned the water on and clean himself and the tub off. Once he had cleaned his toys off the correct way-soap and water-he dressed himself and then listened for noises. It didn’t sound like anyone was home, yet, but he still needed to be careful.

Gingerly, he left the bathroom and put his things away into his room. The second he did so, he heard noises and turned around. From the sounds of things, some of the others from JBJ had returned. A twitching half smile touched his face and he breathed out a pleased smile, heading to go greet his brothers.


End file.
